


Famous

by Awkwardpotatogirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT in Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companion Levi, Eren is Famous, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa runs the show, Minor Erwin Smith, Minor Jarmin, Pansexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Probably more Mikasasha than I intended, Probably other ships to be added my harbors not full yet if you know what I mean, ereri, manager Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpotatogirl/pseuds/Awkwardpotatogirl
Summary: The pressures of Hollywood have lead Eren to make a decision that though originally bad, may change is life for the better





	1. Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so I've been very frustrated and I'm really very unsure if I'm doing something wrong because whenever I post, it is by anonymous, but I don't really want to be anonymous. Is this an issue for anyone or is it just me that it is showing as anonymous? I've taken down and reposted this a few times and I really am at a loss. Also its not in my works so that makes finding it so difficult! If anyone can offer any advice please do. Help!! My user is Awkwardpotatogirl if the work is by anonymous. 
> 
> So now that is out of the way, welcome back if you've see this before, if not welcome and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

What is it that everyone seems to love about the spotlight? About your name up in lights, your face plastered on every magazine in a Walmart or some other drug store. Some are attracted like a moth to a light bulb. I used to think that’s what I wanted too. I used to be a moth. Some orphan who wanted to make it big. And I did. So, now I’m famous. Most recently you’ve probably seen me on a tabloid. If you haven’t and somehow don’t know who I am let me just catch you up. My name is Eren Jaeger. I’m 19 and my most recent work was a teen drama called  _ Maria _ . Group of teens surviving in a post apocalyptic society where everything sucks blah blah blah. I was even the leading role, Jake Barns. You know, basic hero dude name. In my time of fame the pressure got to be too much and I got into stuff I admittedly shouldn’t have gotten into but you know; it happens. 

Now that intros are out of the way, as of right, now I am sitting on my couch waiting with my manager/ unspoken babysitter to make sure I stay clean and in her words “stay out of trouble”.

“Mikasa I don’t need someone to watch me I’m fine. Really! Just look at me I’m glowing.” I said stretching out. She looked at me unconvinced. 

“Eren you know I care about you a lot right?”

“Sure” 

“And I would do anything to make sure you are safe and cared for”

“Yes yes I know I know!” I huffed

“Then you’ll be able to realize that I’m only looking out for your well-being and trying to look out for you. Plus as your manager I am doing this to make sure that you’ll have a job at the end of the day.”

“What’s the point? They fired me!” I slumped over in the smooth fabric of fake leather and a plethora of pillows. 

“No. You didn’t lose your job. The show is putting you on hiatus until you clean up. They said a month clean is all you need and you’re back to being the teen heartthrob of the generation.” Mikasa ran a hand through her dark raven hair. I could see the dark circles and concern in her eyes. I know how much trouble I cause. Especially on her. She’s responsible for me and got most of the heat when everything went down. She actually grew up with me in the children’s home. She was there for about a year before me and immediately took me on. Her parents were murdered like my mom, my dad is a deadbeat so I’m assuming he’s dead in an alley somewhere. I don’t really care. All I know is it was me and Mikasa. When I first broke into the big business, I took on a role in a movie as a troubled youth. Funny huh? Maybe it was some kind of sick play of fate. Either way, when I did, Mikasa handled the whole thing like a pro. I didn’t really expect any less considering we grew up on the street basically since our group home was such a joke. She got me the audition, the contract, the everything, so of course I officially hired her as Manager Mikasa. She’s even picked up some other clients. 

I looked at her apologetically. I tried to seem accepting of what she was doing for me and engage the conversation some more without actually seeming interested. “So who is this person anyways?” I asked. She looked at me, obviously coming back from a thought.

“Hm? Oh ah actually he’s a relative of mine. He’s an ex thug and took the high road and works with troubled youth i.e. you, to help them lead clean lives.

“What’s his name?” I asked flipping through some Instagram notifications. 

“Levi Ackerman.” she answered. “I need you to at least act like you’re well behaved; he’ll be here any moment.”

“Hey! I can be well behaved!” Mikasa gave me an unconvinced look of ‘Don’t make me laugh.’ I huffed and the doorbell rang. “Thats him! Remember.  _ Behave _ .”

“Yeah yeah.” Mikasa answered the door and I peeked over the couch to get a glimpse of the guy that was going to basically be my live in manny -- man nanny-- for the next month. Next thing I knew he was being lead into the living the room and I sat up slightly. Best behavior! 

Levi was a short, no taller than 5’ 3” but he was well built and had the aura and demeanour of a giant. He had dark raven hair and light ivory skin. He looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in forever, yet it really suited him. He wore a black sweater that clung to him well showing he obviously hasn’t missed a day at the gym in a while, noted, and a dark pair of Levi’s. Oh the irony. “Hello Eren, my name is Levi Ackerman. I’ll be your companion for the next month.” his voice was deep and soothing. He held his hand out and I took his to shake his hand. Damn he has a strong grip. I was silent for a second. ‘Say something stupid.’

“So do you enjoy babysitting adults or did you lose a bet?” What the hell was that?! Mikasa glanced over at me. Man if looks could kill I’d be dead thirty times over. 

“Hey Eren why don’t you give Levi a tour of the house, hm? I have to go. I just got a text from a client and they need me ASAP.”

“You mean I’m not your only client and there are other people in your life that aren’t me?” I said attempting to look offended. 

“I have to go” she said looking more amused. “Be good” she reminded and left. 

“So, I guess I’ll show you your room” I said leading the way.


	2. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren… when’s the last time you cleaned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quick apology ahead of time for the change of person. I tried to make it as obvious as possible.  
> Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Introductions were awkward to say the least. I showed Levi his room and he seemed to approve? He was so hard to read, with a stone face that seemed very void of emotion. He sat his large duffle bag on the bed and stood awkwardly, not that I was any better. “I do it because I like to help people.” he spoke up

“What?” I was surprised by the broken silence, especially by how casually he did it.

“Downstairs… you asked if I lost a bet or like to babysit. My job is not to babysit and this is my own decision. I mean it is now” he paused to find the right words. “I’m not sure if Mikasa mentioned this but I wasn’t a good guy. I did bad things and was apart of a not so savory crowd. I was able to avoid being caught for a while but in the end they got me. After some prison time, part of the agreement to me getting out was doing a program. It was to help troubled youth and recovering addicts get and stay off the street.” I looked at him silently. What do you say to this? Then he continued: “I found that it helped me move on from being in prison and my life as a thug so I made it a career. I’m an official companion for people who can’t be trusted on their own for a while.” He eyed me as to say ‘that means you.’

I scoffed looking at him. “You’re only here because Mikasa worked it out with the studio so I can keep acting. I don’t really need you.” There. That’ll show him. 

He hummed in understanding. “I suppose that will make this month rather easy and pleasant for the both of us then..” I left in a huff. Damn this guy with his indifferent attitude. I couldn’t even argue back!

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Levi looked around the room and began to unpack his belongings in the spare drawers and closet the room had. How much money does this brat have to have a nice ocean view penthouse and nearly ODing on designer pills? He clicked his tongue at the thought. First impressions were really something too. But surprise surprise, teen star who has everything, it was an unfortunate case that was bound to happen. He was a brat no doubt though, quite a lip on him too. This was going to be quite the ride. 

After some time Eren finally cooled down enough to go back up stairs. He knocked on the door. “Levi I’m ordering pizza do you want something?” ‘ _ Mikasa wanted me to be good so I guess I’ll have be the bigger man.’ _ He laughed at the thought. ‘ _ It wouldn’t be that hard since he’s so shor-’  _ Levi opened the door. 

“That shit is awful for you I’ll make us something.” Levi said moving past Eren. 

“That’s really not necessary.” he said nervously “Really it’s not a big deal.”

“I insist. I  _ am _ living in your home for a month after all.” Levi made his way to the kitchen and when he walked in his face paled in utter horror. “Eren… when’s the last time you cleaned…” Eren walked to his side meekly and rather embarrassed. He only ever went in there for snacks which were by the entry way and dropping off dirty stuff and trash. 

“Don’t you have a cleaning lady?” he looked like he might have a panic attack. Honestly what was he to expect from a 19 year old kid who was living on his own?

“N-no. I never really needed one since I don’t really go anywhere in the house but my room.” Levi’s whole body shuddered at the idea of what the brat’s room must look like. The horror of it made his body itch. “Why such a big place then?” the raven-haired man asked distractedly. He was already figuring out where to begin. 

“I guess just because I could” Eren admitted half-heartedly. He never really thought about it. It was just expected of him. He made it big, had money, a name, so why not?  Levi looked at him. “That’s really dumb.” Levi asserted, an obvious lack of emotion in the statement. Eren looked back at him surprised by the statement. 

“I guess it is.” He hated to admit it but it  _ was  _ kind of dumb. Levi stepped further into the potential bio-hazard of a room and assessed it. 

“You at least have cleaning supplies right?”

“Uh…” the brunette thought for a moment. Did he? “Possibly?” Levi rolled his eyes and moved his way past the garbage bags that were there for far too long and to-go cartons that could potentially hold new species of mold. He made it to the sink alive and sure enough there were cleaning supplies. 

“Eren. These look brand new.” Most of them unopened. “How long have you lived here?” Eren shrugged.

“About a year and half” he estimated. ‘ _ Wait when did I buy cleaning supplies?’ _ Eren wondered to himself.

“This’ll do. Go do something with yourself while I clean up.” Levi directed, rolling up his sleeves. This was going to be a project. 

“I think I have some left-over pills, I’ll go mess around with those I suppose” the young man said mindlessly. Levi looked at him unamused. 

“Joking! Just a joke. I swear.” ‘ _ Tough crowd.’ _

“You have a drug test tomorrow” Levi said unconvinced. This kid… Eren moaned and went up to his room. What a buzzkill. 

While Eren sulked, Levi got to work, first clearing all the already consolidated trash and then gathering the loose articles. He could actually see where and when the guy gave up and just started tossing his trash into the neglected room. Same with the dishes. There was point where Eren gave up on reusable dishes and just used disposable ones. Luckily that wasn’t too long, so all Levi had to do was load  the dishwasher, then the high scale cleaning began.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours it was one a.m. and Eren was starved and impatient. All his emails were  read, his Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr feeds were all dry, and he couldn’t fathom the thought of one more YouTube video. He finally went down stairs. “Leviiii can we just order something alreadyyyy I’m hungryyyy” he whined. The young man was suddenly slapped in the face with the strong scent of something delicious; his mouth started watering. 

“No need dinner’s ready” Levi said putting sauce over pasta. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Where did you get this stuff?” Eren asked. He hadn’t bought a grocery in forever. 

“You had pasta and an herb garden. I made do” the man responded coolly.

“I have an herb garden?” ‘ _ Must have been something ‘Kasa did,’ _ he reasoned. Eren sat down and immediately dug in. Holy shit it was good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was long enough! I'm hoping I'll be able to make them longer as I go or at least commit to posting in reasonable timing. 
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed and I'll be back soon with another chapter  
> <3 Awkwardpotatogirl


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait. Fiancé?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I wanted to warn readers the f-word is used and no I do not mean 'fuck.' I mean the derogatory term towards people in the LGBTQ+ community that unfortunately is still very prevalent.   
> Please note I do not take this subject lightly and homophobic intolerant behavior is well, ironically, not tolerated.   
> If you see anyone treating someone else in a way they should not and don't deserve to be treated, please speak up, and if it is a dangerous situation, please get help.   
> If you are having issues and feel like you have no one to talk to, please feel free to message me. Again, I am Awkwardpotatogirl since I seem to still be anonymous.   
> Anyways please enjoy the chapter and look out for your fellow person!   
> You could even save a life and not even know it

Levi was a very independent and solitary man, which struck Eren as funny since he was a companion, though he supposed he  _ was  _ doing his job. They mostly only spoke at meals, which Levi insisted on making. It managed to save Eren some pocket cash so he couldn’t complain, plus Levi was an amazing cook. “How did learn to cook like?” he asked over a hot plate of french toast. 

“Believe it or not, not every person living alone can afford to eat take out for every meal of the the day. I grew up on my own too. Not learning how to cook wasn’t an option.”

“I eat out too” Eren corrected

“Ah yes, my bad.” The sarcasm was so blatantly obvious. After give or take ten minutes, Levi broke the silence. 

“I need to go food shopping and maybe buy some new clothes. If you go anywhere tell me and give me updates every half hour.” He got up and put his dish in the dishwasher.  

“Half hour? As in thirty minutes? What am I, nine?” 

“No, a recovering drug user.” Levi said. “I won’t be gone long. Remember the updates.” 

“Yeah yeah” Eren sighed going on his phone. Levi raised an eyebrow, ‘ _ teenagers,’ _ he thought. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Eren sat around watching TV and fiddling with his phone for a while when the doorbell rang. “Levi did you forget your key- Armin?” The small blonde’s face lit up at the sight of his good friend. 

“Eren! I’m so glad you’re doing okay! Wait who’s Levi?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“My designated companion.” Eren rolled his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. It still bothered him and it’s already been a week. 

“Oh right, you mentioned him! Erwin said you had to do it in order to stay on the show right?”

“Yep, but come in you don’t have to stay in the doorway.” As Eren was closing the door it was stopped with a thud.

“Ouch” came a voice from the other side. The brunette opened the door and his face fell with distaste. “Jean”

“Jaeger” the taller man said. 

“Oh by the way Eren, Jean came with me.”

“Thanks for the heads up Armin” Eren said sighing. He’d be surprised if Jean and Armin hadn’t been in a never ending honeymoon phase that has lasted all 5 years of their relationship. “Why haven’t you broken up with him yet?” Eren knew it wasn’t going to happen but it bothered Jean every time he said it. Jean’s fists balled up, but luckily Armin knew his friend’s games. 

“Jean he’s kidding, Eren stop messing with my fiancé and oops I let it slip…”

“Wait. Fiancé?” Eren’s face dropped. “Who to who? It had to have been Armin since Jean’s such a pussy.” He felt triumphant in this insult. It was so underhanded. 

“I’m going to beat his ass” Jean fumed through his teeth. “But not today. Today is our day.” He calmed, running a hand through his light brown hair and sat down on the couch. Eren snickered and sat down on the chair across from the couple. 

“Actually Jean  _ did  _ propose Eren. In fact it was about an hour ago. We-”

“Just him” Jean corrected.

“ _ We _ wanted you to be the first to know since you’re my best friend on and off set.” Armin beamed with happiness. It was so strange having someone you care about, essentially your brother, be made happy by someone you tolerate merely for his sake. Jean wasn’t a bad person, there was just something unspoken between them that said they severely disliked each other. Also Jean mistook Eren for an intern on the first day of shooting the show and gave him a ten to get him a coffee and to ‘keep the change.’ Eren never quite got over that.

“I- I don’t know what to say. I’m happy for you Armin.”

“On top of that Eren I want you to be the best man. You  _ are  _ my best friend after all. Marco is going to be Jean’s” he smiled. Armin’s blue eyes were blazing with excitement and passion. It made Eren happy but also a little empty. Why was that? 

“Armin you seem to have a lot planned for having just been proposed to.” Eren chuckled lightheartedly.

“He’s been talking like this since I popped the question.” Jean smiled looking at Armin while he rambled on about something. Jean was kind of a macho guy who acted tough, but when it came to Armin, he’d always had a soft heart. 

All three of them first met on set for shooting  _ Maria _ . Jean was a very seasoned actor, whose parents put him into it as a child, and Eren was already well known by the first season air-date, having shown up in a couple feature films beforehand. Armin was completely new to Hollywood and this was a huge career turner for him, since he had only done theatrical arts and community theatre. Eren and Armin had gotten to work together during the audition period and clicked so he already had a friend on set. On a day of filming where Eren wasn’t needed, a co-star who has since been written off decided to give Armin a hard time using offensive slurs against him.

“You know, I’m surprised they hired a fag to the set. Especially one who so obviously doesn’t know what they are doing.” he spat hatefully. Jean was in earshot and immediately went and socked the guy in the eye, then nose, then finished him off with a knee to the groin. He stood up straight and looked at the mess on the floor. 

“If you have a problem with someone being gay, you have a problem with me. If I ever hear you use that disgusting word again I’ll do worse to you.” Jean warned. The guy ended up quitting and Jean got left off with a warning.  Since then, him and Armin have been together, about a week after the incident, Armin asked Jean out and he said yes without a second thought. They had such amazing off set chemistry even, the director Erwin Smith-- who is a renowned director-- re-wrote some scenes and made their on screen characters a couple as part of the season one closer.  The media saw it as the the studio making a political statement, but Erwin said it would simply be a waste of usable natural chemistry to add something more to the show, which made sense to everyone. Not one person questioned the decision, especially that since it happened, they’ve had one of the largest online followings and are now working up to a fifth season. 

Eren could see the said groundbreaking chemistry when Jean watched Armin talk, and that look is what allowed him to tolerate the bastard, because he knew that he would look after his closest friend. 

In all the chaos Eren missed when Levi walked in. He coughed a little to get the younger man’s attention. He started back to reality and Armin and Jean stopped rambling. “I’m back.” Levi  announced, ignoring his two friends. “Oh uh yeah. I see that” Eren said. Did he ever update since they showed up? They’d been around for about 45 minutes sooo, shit. He forgot. 

“Eren who's that??” Armin asked, eyeing the stranger.

“Hm? Oh that’s Levi, the companion I have to have. He rolled his eyes.

“Eren with the way you talked about him I expected someone… different” the blonde explained.

“What he means to say is we weren’t expecting  him to be a total babe.” Jean added. Armin punched his arm playfully. 

“I’m going to the kitchen” Levi stated coolly. 

“Seriously guys?” Eren grumbled. Armin smiled.

“Well I think it’s time for me and Jean to get going now, right darling?”

“Oh uh yeah let’s go. It was more tolerable than usual to see you Jaeger.” Jean said. After some more goodbyes the pair left in a cloud of murmurs and chuckles. 

‘ _ Those two are too much sometimes.’ _ he thought with a sigh. The brunnette joined Levi in the kitchen and let out a breath. The older man had brewed himself an aromatic cup of black tea and after a few moments of silence Eren spoke up.

“I forgot to update didn’t I?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Drug test?”

“Yup.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Chapters should come out pretty consistently until school is back in session so stay posted and leave kudos if you enjoyed   
> <3 Potatogirl


	4. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed the food around on the plate, feeling like he might be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than any of my other ones I believe so yayy.   
> Also I finally found out how to not be anonymous thanks to a lovely tumblr user. Yay!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Eren was getting cabin fever. He hadn’t really left the house other than to go to the beach to surf or go to the gym, which were all in a block’s radius of his house. He texted Mikasa.

_ >Are you busy? _

_ >Just out with Sasha. Everything okay? _

_ >Just a bit restless… _

_ >Do you want to join us? _

_ > :D you don’t mind? _

_ >If you don’t mind third wheeling _

_ > Not at all! _

Eren got up and went into the living room to find Levi reading with a cup of tea. He always held it weird. What was up with that? “Levi I’m going to meet up with Mikasa.” he said grabbing his wallet.

“Do you remember your curfew?” he asked

“12 a.m.” the brunette recited. 

“Since you’re with Mikasa updates can be every hour. And Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t forget to update. These drug tests are getting old. You know you don’t need it. I know you don’t need it. It can be avoided with one message.” he said. Eren sighed.

“Yeah okay I won’t forget.” He hated it when this guy was right. With that Eren left. Mikasa shared her and Sasha’s location so he was able to hail a taxi and go straight to them. 

 

After about a 15 minute drive, he was at a small local cafe, Café Rose. It was a usual place for them to come to after shooting or just for casual meet-ups. He saw the couple sitting at one of the outdoor tables and waved. Mikasa waved back gently while Sasha waved back with enthusiasm. 

“Hi Eren!” Sasha grinned brightly

“Hey Sasha how’s it going?” Eren asked taking a seat at the table. A waiter came by and filled the spare mug with coffee. 

“It’s good! I’ve been working on a new dish for the restaurant. Would you mind being my guinea pig?” She asked. Eren took a drink of the warm liquid and hummed at the bitter but satisfying taste that came with drinking it black. He could never enjoy it the same with sugar and cream. 

“I’d love to. I’m always happy to help if I can.”

“Is Eren that helpful? You’ve used him to test your last few dishes.” Mikasa pointed out. 

“Yes! Every dish that has gone past Eren first has been a success! He’s a good luck charm at this point” Sasha exclaimed, which attracted a few stares. Mikasa giggled at her enthusiasm and took her hand. 

“Alright love keep it down” she said stuffing a piece of pastry into her partner’s face. Sasha smiled with a full mouth. Sasha and Mikasa getting together was a huge surprise for Eren. He and Mikasa had gone to the opening of Sasha’s new restaurant by chance since it was getting a lot of buzz around the area. A 23 year old girl from the sticks was opening a restaurant in the heart of the city, and using all her savings to do so. Eren and Mikasa had nothing better going on and so they went. When they arrived, they stood in line for about 5 minutes before they were alerted that they could skip the line and go straight in. Confused, they followed to a table for two that was close to the kitchen. They were treated to chef’s choice plates and off menu items. At one point a waiter asked for them to stay until closing, which both assumed was because of Eren and him being well-known. In apology for the long wait, they were even treated to appetizers and desserts. 

At the end of the night everyone had left except for the two. After a bit, out emerged a bubbly, tallish, girl with brown hair. First things Eren noticed were the pinkness of her cheeks and the cartoon potato tattoo on her forearm. She introduced herself as Sasha Braus the owner of the establishment. Mikasa introduced herself and Eren. “I want to thank you for having my brother and I.” At the mention of the word brother, the brunette girl’s face lit up. 

“It’s no problem! I saw you through the window while making some rounds. You’re probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and just had to talk to you.” She said, her face pink. She had an embarrassed but equally excited and hopeful expression while Eren’s face showed confusion. 

“Wait you didn’t let us in because of who I am?” It sounded like a conceited question but it was usually the reason most things like this happened and what he and his sister were both thinking. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are” Sasha admitted meekly. Eren looked at her shocked while Mikasa stifled a laugh. 

“I’m sorry should I??” she apologized slightly panicked. “I uh- I’m from a small town in Idaho and didn’t have TV or media of any kind” she explained in hopes of remedying any hurt feelings. 

_ ‘That explains the potato tattoo.’ _ Eren thought. After a while Eren had decided to go home since he felt like he was third wheeling. It turned out Mikasa and Sasha talked the whole night and Sasha managed to awkwardly ask Mikasa on a date. Obviously she said yes and a year later they were still together. Eren watched the two interacting and he had a similar feeling as when he watched Armin and Jean together. Happy for them but also very empty. It was such a foreign feeling that was beginning to be bothersome. 

* * *

Eren hung out with them for about three hours before the effects of  the third wheel were starting to hit him in full. It was easy to ignore at first but it started to just bumb him out. He let Levi know he was coming home and bid his farewells to his sister and her girlfriend and took a taxi back home. Eren walked through the door and was greeted by the older man. “Back so soon?” Levi asked from the kitchen. It appeared he was already getting dinner started. The aromas of spices and vegetables cooking that made Eren’s mouth water filled the room.

“Yeah I was getting tired” Eren said. “I think I’m going to lie down.” Eren made way to his room; there were a few moments of silence before he came storming out. “Levi! Did you go into my room??”

“Yes. I cleaned it.” He said simply, not bothering to look up from the cutting board. “I would walk past it to go to the bathroom and it was absolutely appalling so I took it upon myself to clean it.”

“You can’t just go into other people’s room and mess with their things without permission! That’s such a huge violation of my privacy and space.”

“Normally I wouldn’t but I’ve seen crack houses less messy than that. I don’t understand how you did it.”

“Ugh! Just don’t do it again.” Eren grunted. There obviously wasn’t any getting through to this guy and he was too tired to deal with it. 

“Fine but just a suggestion.” Eren crossed his arms. What more could he have to say? Levi looked at him and spoke without hesitation. “Maybe put your porn somewhere less obvious. Especially something as explicit as what you read.” The brunette's face turned an impossible shade of red and struggled for words. He faltered for a moment before going to his room slamming the door behind him

“Shit”

“Shit”

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Levi made chicken parmesan and pasta. It was good but Eren was too mad and embarrassed to enjoy it. Conversation was non existent and the younger man avoided all eye contact possible. He pushed the food around on the plate, feeling like he might be sick. What Levi found gives a lot away about Eren, something most people don’t know about him.

“Eren.” Levi spoke up, his voice was soft and sympathetic, which was strange in comparison to his usual emotionless, detached way of speaking. Eren stopped moving his fork but didn’t look up. He didn’t want to face him. “Eren look at me.” He hesitated before glancing up to find an unusual sight. The gray eyes looking at him were warm and made him feel safe. “You’re not out are you.”

“I’m not gay” He said defensively. Levi leaned back in his seat in understanding.

“Say what you must but the muscle men and a magazine subscription to  _ Hot Men Monthly _ says otherwise. I suppose that’s really none of my business though is it?” Eren looked at him silently, his face hot. He felt like he wanted to run away but his body was frozen in self humiliation. “If you’re worried about people finding out, it won’t be because I said something. I understand the feeling of wanting to keep something like this a secret.”

“Are you…”

“Pansexual, but where I’m from that’s no better than being gay because gay people are bad and a sin and weak. Apparently loving a man or wanting to kiss one means weakness.” A tone of bitterness emerged with his words and his eyes became hard for second, but they returned back to the warmth when they looked back at Eren. “Does Mikasa know?”

“Yeah, her, her girlfriend, and my best friend. Possibly his boyfriend but even if he did he hasn’t said anything and I doubt he will. I don’t like him but he’s honorable in that respect.” He hated to admit it but Jean  _ was  _ a good guy sometimes. 

“Why not come out?” he asked “If you don’t mind me asking.” Levi attempted to sound casual in it. 

“Why didn’t you?” Eren asked. He was still lacking trust and Levi understood. He sighed. “I did eventually. After prison and my old life, I was able to feel safe about who I was and that it was ok to like anyone I wanted. I was around people who were supportive or didn’t care. Sexuality hadn’t been something I considered unless my feelings were for man until I felt safe with it. I can say I just like people.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. Eren watched him for a second before nodding in understanding. 

“I’m afraid.” He finally admitted.

“Of what?”

“The media. The fans of the show?”

“The show with the highest LGBTQ following?”

“It’s the other ones. Not everyone who watches would be happy that their teen heart-throb was gay. Especially when all my characters have been the most hetero heterosexeual guys out there. If I weren’t that anymore then what? They wouldn’t have given me a second chance if they knew I was gay.” He said, his voice becoming defensive again. What he was defending he didn’t really understand but he felt like he had to. Being in what felt like forced denial for so long really put a strain on your self- understanding. 

“Do you believe that?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Eren tangled his fingers in his brown hair with frustration. “I used to.”

“But not anymore?”

“No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs getting real but Sasha finally showed up! I love the idea of Mikasa and Sasha together so I thought I had to incorporate it at least a little.   
> Stay tuned for a new chapter and leave kudos if you enjoy <3


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he’s sitting here feeling sorry for himself in his kitchen at whatever in the morning with an ex- thug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually really happy with this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

That night Eren didn’t get much sleep. How could you sleep when you’ve just admitted to yourself and another person you don’t need to hide what you always thought you did? How do you sleep when you’ve essentially come out to yourself for a second time, only this time you’re willing to accept it? His head was in a fog and it was after 4 a.m. so he decided to go downstairs for a post- midnight snack when he saw the kitchen lights on. He crept in to find Levi sitting at the kitchen island with tea. 

“You’re still awake?” Eren asked taking a seat across from him.

“I was asleep at one point but insomnia had other plans for me.” Levi responded setting down his cup. 

“Is it like this a lot?”

“Sometimes I luck out and manage to get four or five hours straight.” Sounded rough. “Why are you up?” Levi asked taking another drink. Eren couldn’t help but make another mental note of the way he held the cup. 

“Too much on my mind I guess” the brunette shrugged. He tried to pass it off as if it was no big deal but it was keeping him up at night so it obviously wasn’t nothing. Levi nodded in understanding.

“Eren I don’t think I ever really apologized. I was being arrogant and invasive. I allowed my personal issues cloud my judgement and violated your space, thus learning more than I had the right to know.” He fiddled with the string of the tea bag and his gaze was fixed to the table top. Apologies were obviously something that made him uncomfortable, though he didn’t strike Eren as the kind of man to not own up to their shit which is something he could appreciate what with being surrounded by Hollywood pricks and entitled assholes. Yet again, he wasn’t always much better. 

“Maybe it was for the best.” Eren admitted. “I’ve been so afraid of myself for the longest time and I think this whole thing was a wake up call saying that it doesn’t really matter anymore. Things are different and the only person in my way is me.” He laughed to himself bitterly. He really messed himself up it felt like, leading this public life, being the person he expected everyone to want him to be. He forgot his own happiness. Now he’s sitting here feeling sorry for himself in his kitchen at whatever in the morning with an ex- thug. Life, she has a strange sense of humor. While Eren sat in his own little world Levi realized the time. 

“Eren” he spoke up. The younger man came back to reality with a start. 

“What’s up?”

“Can I show you something?” He asked.

“At 5 a.m.?”

“Yes.” Eren shrugged and followed Levi to where he brought them to the roof. 

“You’re not going to kill me are you?” Eren asked falling behind cautiously.

“If you’re dead I’m not being paid.” The older man responded. Eren looked at him unsure. “That was a joke.” Levi walked to the side and sat down, letting his feet dangle. 

“Oh. Hah, right.” So he did have a sense of humor. A weird one, but a sense of humor nonetheless. Eren sat next to him and shivered realizing how cold it really was. It may have been summer but the California coast was not always entirely pleasant without the sun. A cool shore breeze flowed over them like the waves on the shore. The still air was pleasant but the wind was always a factor in the temperature. “Levi what are we doing up here?”

“Watch and find out.” Eren observed Levi and followed his gaze out to the horizon where the darkness began to give way to a soft orange and pink glow. The low hanging clouds began to absorb and filter the light into different shades of purple and bright orange. The sky went from dark to a soft baby blue and sun then began to peek out from behind the water and reflected off the sea like fire. The warm glow shined over them like a quilted blanket, bringing Eren into a state of content ease, then Levi spoke. “Growing up I couldn’t see the sun rise” he began. “I might as well have lived in hole. The houses were behind the tall corporate buildings and the houses were all close together and dirty all the time. My mom was a prostitute and my dad was a gambling, alcoholic deadbeat who’s probably in a ditch somewhere. My mom got sick and died when I was young, I was even there when it happened. She may not have had the most savory career but she did her best by me. When she died my uncle took me in and taught me how to live in the streets ‘properly.’ When I was a teenager he disappeared so I joined a gang. Eventually that gave me enough money to move and get a place with a view. Nothing like this of course but I could see the sunrise. I realize I really took that for granted because when I got put into prison I  _ craved  _ to see the sunrise. When I got out the first thing I did was sit on the beach and waited for it. That first one in over a year told me to get over it and get my shit together. So I did. I’ve been coming up here every morning when I can’t sleep and watch it.”

“Why do you like it so much?” Eren asked. It seemed like such a silly question but he was genuinely curious. Levi thought for a moment before turning back out to the ocean. 

“Because they’re never the same. They don’t get old because there’s always something new about them. The sun may rise a little earlier or a little later than the day before and it makes all the difference. The way the colors develop, sometimes there’s no clouds sometimes there are, sometimes the ocean is a little choppier.” He explained. Eren looked at him closely for a bit. 

“Why are you telling me all this?” he finally asked. It was definitely out of character for the Levi he was familiar with. He normally said little and stayed to himself unless he was probing Eren making sure he behaving himself and following the rules.

“Because I’m hoping it will make you trust me” he admitted. “You’re resentful towards me I understand, and me impeding your personal space didn’t help. I’m supposed to be here to help you and I know it’s hard to believe that when we’re practically strangers. When I first came here I assumed I was going to be companion for a spoiled rich brat who hasn’t seen hardship a day in his life. But tonight and now, I see I’m wrong.”

“And what makes you say that?” Eren asked. “What makes you think I’m not just a spoiled no good kid.” 

“You’re eyes.” Levi replied coolly. “They’re open books and they tell me there’s a lot more to the story. No one who hasn’t suffered would have eyes like yours. You’ve seen more than you let on and I’m hoping you’ll tell me.” Levi watched him, his grey eyes reflecting the soft glow of the sun. They were fierce but warm and comforting somehow. Eren’s heart raced a little. This man was reading him, asking him to be vulnerable and open. And he was going to comply. 

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger but heyyyy. Some chemistry being made? And an insight to Levi that's exciting.  
>  I'll work hard to get the next chapter up soon so stay tooned and leave kudos if you enjoyed <3


	6. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was up but the light was still very soft and hit the older man in a way that made Eren realize how striking he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this to happen! School just started and a bunch of other stuff came up so I hadn't really had the opportunity to work on this :p  
> It's also why its so short and probably not as good but hey! Next chapter I promise will be longer and better. Out in a timely manner maybe not entirely but it will happen soon enough.   
> Anyways please enjoy!

“...Well. My earlier childhood was nothing to complain about. My dad was a small time doctor so we weren’t doing awful. We weren’t flooded in cash but it wasn’t a hard life. Then the break in. The father of a patient my dad couldn’t save was furious and on a rampage. He was hoping to sneak in and mess up the house, to give us a scare. The cars weren’t in the driveway so he figured no one was home. My dad’s car was in the shop so he took my mom’s to work so my mom and I stayed home. My mom being there was a total surprise and he panicked, so he took a kitchen knife and stabbed her 27 times. All in front of me.” his hands began to shake. “He even looked at me towards the end. I just stood there and figured I was next. Then, he left and called the police and handed himself over. After all that my dad became depressed. He would stay at the office all night and never come home. His practice fell and a year later, committed suicide. On my mom’s death’s one year anniversary actually. I was put in a home and that’s how I met Mikasa.” Levi looked out to the water silently. There was nothing to say. That was worse than he could have ever imagined for the brat- er kid. 

“Why acting?” Levi asked finally. It was a such a 180 from the conversation. Eren reminisced a moment before answering.

“In high school, I actually wanted to do take something else, but the class was full so they put me in theatre. Turns out I was good. Really good. Mikasa found out about some audition and signed me up without telling me. Day of she dragged me too it not telling me where she was taking me until I was in line to check in. I was  _ pissed _ .” He said with nostalgic chuckle. Things were so simple then. “Well she begged for me to stay which I can’t say no to because well she’s Mikasa. I did a monologue from a show I was in at the school. They loved me but not for the part that I was auditioning for so the producer had me stick around until I could meet someone for the other thing. They liked me too and thus I was starred in my first feature film. Which did very well by the way.” He made sure to add. “I’ve been acting since, and ended up on the TV show, if I didn’t fuck that up that is.” He looked down slightly dejected. Why would he ruin things like this?

“I don’t think you did.” Levi said. “You’re very talented and well loved. They’d be very foolish to let you go.” Eren looked at him. The sun was up but the light was still very soft and hit the older man in a way that made Eren realize how striking he was. He couldn’t deny that he was a good looking dude. Sure he had a pretty dark personality and sketchy past, but it was kind of mysterious and intriguing. And he never seemed to judge Eren like the media did or tip toe around what happened like his friends or Mikasa. They only really talked until now but they spent a lot of time in silence together that was always strangely comfortable. It was even weirder since he always felt like he had to be saying something. Levi finding his porn stash was the first time he felt strange or truly awkward in his presence. It wasn’t really that it was found it was that it was found by  _ him _ . Now they were closer and having a real conversation and he just wanted to get to know him better. The void he felt around friends deepened being with the man next to him. The growing curiosity Eren had about Levi was finally being fueled and he wanted more. The way the sun hit Levi made him crave him differently too. The usually dark circles under his eyes were lighter and he could see how striking the gray in his eyes were. He could see how sharp his jawline was and how flawless his ebony skin was. He also noticed, holy shit, did he work out? And his lips, they were light and smooth and, wait. What was he doing? His heart was racing and his face was growing hot. Shit. Eren looked down. 

“T-Thanks.” Eren stuttered. Man he was so awkward...

* * *

 

Eren went to sleep and woke up around 10. After more talking and staying up he managed to go to sleep again. He walked into the kitchen lazily to the smell of pancakes and bacon and stretched with a yawn. “Morning” he said taking a seat. 

“Good morning.” Levi answered flipping a pancake. The smell was intoxicating and Eren took a deep whiff of the air. He poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table. “So I was thinking,” the older man began, “Would you like to shopping with me today?” he asked placing a plate of steaming, golden pancakes in front of him. 

“Really?” Eren asked stuffing his face with the sweet taste of pancakey heaven.    
“If you’d like that is-”

“Yes!” Eren interrupted. Wait, shit that sounded desperate.  _ ‘I wonder if he’ll notice’  _ he wondered to himself. Levi showed no sign of noticing and simply nodded his head. 

“Well get dressed and we’ll get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!  
> Too much or too little of something? Let me know!  
> Also leave Kudos if you're feeling up to it


	7. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall was as crowded as could be expected for a nice Saturday morning. Tourists and locals alike were cluttered in the main area of the large outdoor area, mothers with crying children, kids running around and throwing pennies into the large fountain in the middle of the area, and teenagers loitering around in front of the coffee place and food stands. Organized chaos to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHEDDDDDDDD  
> I'm sorry it took a while, I'm just a lot less available to write with school, also I'm lazy. I'll try harder not to be I promise.   
> Please enjoy!

The mall was as crowded as could be expected for a nice Saturday morning. Tourists and locals alike were cluttered in the main area of the large outdoor area, mothers with crying children, kids running around and throwing pennies into the large fountain in the middle of the area, and teenagers loitering around in front of the coffee place and food stands. Organized chaos to say the least. 

Levi turned to Eren, “Anything in particular you want to visit first?” He asked. 

Eren looked around, he hadn’t actually thought this far out. “Well, uh…” he was honestly here just to spend time with Levi. “What are you shopping for?”

“I need some stuff for the fall.” He said looking around. “Pants, sweaters shirts, I need new underwear too.”

Eren’s brain went from  _ ‘Haha Levi’s underwear’ _ to  _ ‘Levi in his underwear’ _ really fast, making his face grow pink at the thought. 

“Are you okay? You don’t have a fever do you?” Levi asked touching his hand to Eren’s forehead lightly, to which the brunette pulled away. 

“Ah! No! Totally fine!” He said awkwardly. Well, this was going well. “Hey uh, why don’t we try H&M. T-they have a nice men’s section” He stammered trying to steer away attention. Levi nodded and walked side by side with Eren to the large store, whose shoppers mostly consisted of young college students and high schoolers. In Levi’s opinion, the T-shirts were plainly stupid, with slogans on them like ‘Taco Town’, ‘U Jelly?’ with a picture of a jar of jam, and an obnoxiously bright orange shirt with holographic letters that said ‘Werk’ on it. The ravenette wasn’t impressed and looked to Eren with a look that asked if he was serious about this place. Eren laughed a little,

“This is the girls department, I promise the guys is way better.”

“No shirts that say werk?” Levi asked.

“Definitely not” Eren chuckled leading him back, even boldly taking his hand in a way that seemed like it wasn’t conscious, but in reality, it was totally intentional. When Levi didn’t pull away and in fact held his hand firmly, Eren gave himself a mental high-five.  _ ‘Good one Eren.’ _

The men’s section was like walking into a whole other world. The walls and floor tiles were black instead of the obnoxiously bright white of the rest of the store and the clothes were, though far less in number, all agreeable in color and style. And as Eren promised, no stupid words on the shirts. Levi traveled over to the section with a large array of sweaters to which he picked up a simple knit moss green sweater. It was even on sale, that was happening. He found another of the same style in a dark grey and black. 

“Wow be careful there, you wouldn’t want to branch out and be too crazy there with your choices.” Eren smirked watching him. Levi frowned and looked from the sweaters in his arms to the brat in front of him.

“They’re different colors, therefore different.” he retorted. Eren held his hands up in submission. 

“All right, all right.” Eren said backing away. “I’ll just be over here looking at pants.”

The pair soon grew bored of shopping and decided to pay, Levi with sweaters and a couple pairs of pants, and Eren with a scarf, beanie, and couple long sleeved shirts. He didn’t really need anything but oh well. He was saving a bunch of money with Levi making the meals instead of him getting take out for every meal. Who knew eating out was so much? Thinking about it made his stomach rumble. He was hungry again despite having just eaten not that long ago. 

“Hungry?” Levi asked, acknowledging the loud whale-like gurgle. 

“Just a little.” Eren chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Levi suggested a pizza place in the mall that Eren happily agreed too. 

* * *

 

The atmosphere was heavily family oriented, with larger booths for larger parties, a bright interior design and lighting, and a lot of pizza oriented art. The place was essentially a higher class pizza eatery that still managed to be extremely food chainy… The hostess led them to a booth that happened to be more secluded, which Eren thanked the heavens for. Luck was playing on his side today. Levi merely nodded and followed, his usual very blank expression on his face. He was so hard to read it made Eren want to explode sometimes. Especially when he’d make a comment that would make most others fume, but with Levi, he would just look at him, and even occasionally have a response so passive and shady that Eren would end up being the one to have a reaction. Little did he know how much Levi actually enjoyed his little outbursts. 

“Can I start you off with anything?” She asked putting down some menus. 

“I’ll have a coke.” Eren said distractedly scanning the menu.

“An iced tea for me please.” Levi requested lightly. The server smiled softly back at him. Was that a blush on her face? Eren felt himself fuming internally. Wait, was he jealous? Of the guy he wasn’t dating? He cooled himself back down, but he was keeping an eye on her. 

“Eren are you alright?” Levi asked, noticing the sour expression on the brunette's face. Eren turned to him, his expression returning to normal instantly. Was that something to be concerned about?

“Fine.” he smiled “Just hungry.” Levi hummed in understanding and explored the long menu. There were so many options it made his head spin. 

“What’s the point of so many options? No one will ever get anything ordered like this.” He noted. Eren laughed wholeheartedly while Levi grinned at his own bitterness. The younger man could feel his heart throb at the sight. He never smiles like that. 

‘ _ I made him smile like that’ _ he thought. Eren’s face went bright red at the sight of Levi’s perfect white teeth, compliented by thin pink lips and oh god, was that a dimple? His heart throbbed against his chest, it felt like the whole god damn restaurant could hear it over the din of 80 or more conversations at once. He was brought back by their server’s voice bringing their drinks. Levi ordered a veggie pizza while Eren ordered a pepperoni pizza, his voice and thoughts distant. He’s not going to be able to brush this off or ignore it. It's grown out of proportion so fast his mind was muddled with what to do or say next, but everything felt like it resembled the static on a TV. 

“Eren. Are you sure you’re feeling well? We can get the order to go” Levi suggested. Eren nodded, avoiding eye contact. Maybe just being home would help. After flagging down a waitress, their food came in boxes and they were off to go back home in a silent car ride that was the first time Eren had ever felt awkward in lack of conversation between them. 

When they got home Levi dropped his haul of sweaters and jeans next to the door and sat the pizza on the counter. He then approached Eren checking his forehead again, his proximity making Eren’s heart race. “You feel warm. Do you think you’re getting sick?” Levi asked. Eren looked down at him, his striking eyes, firey with a lack of self-control. “Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger eh eh? I'm sorry. I had to leave something for the next chapter.   
> What do you think is coming?  
> I hope you enjoyed and leave kudos if you did. I'm not slightly desperate for validation or anything...   
> Heheh anyways stay tuned   
> <3


	8. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry school and work have just really been getting int he way

“...Eren?” Levi asked backing off slightly. The dark frenzied demeanor was so different from Eren’s normal cool and collected personality. Once he cooled down a bit, he started to feel embarrassed. What the hell was he doing? What the  _ hell  _ was that? 

“Oh, uh, sorry I’m just going to go up to bed.” Eren backed away mortified by what he could have done. He turned and went up the stairs before Levi could say anything, leaving him alone and a little confused in the middle of the living room. 

“What the fuck Jaeger!?” he hissed out loud to himself. Not only had he made them miss out on a nice lunch, he looked like he was going to murder the guy, then he just left. “Way to show your affections oh my god.” The brunette slumped onto his bed burying his face into his pillow. The day was going so well then the whirlwind of his own emotions and confusion came about. He needed to talk to someone about this. He slipped his phone and brought up a conversation.

 

**Message from:**

_ Jaeger _

_ >Hey can I ask you something? _

 

_ Whorse Face _

_ >Uhh, yeah I guess. You’re not dying right? You texting me is rare. _

 

_ Jaeger _

_ >Shut up I’m asking for help here _

 

_ Whorse Face _

_ >Alright but can you call? I’m on the road. _

Eren sighed and pressed the call button to which Jean promptly answered. 

“So are you sure you’re not dying?”

“Jean”

“ Fine, fine. What’s could be up that makes you come to me for help?” he questioned

“How did you know you it was right? With Armin I mean. What made you realize that it was the right thing to do? How did you know to make a move?” Eren asked, his words slow, the gears in his mind trying to process the question. There was a stiff silence on the other end for a period of time before Jean answered. 

“I didn’t. I just knew how I felt.” He answered reluctantly. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you really need to know?” 

“Do you really need my help?” Jean retorted. Eren huffed, and mulled over in his head if he really wanted to spill his feelings out to his least favorite person. After thinking about it, he decided what the hell? He told him about the porn stash, the argument, the talk, the roof, the mall, the restaurant. Everything. All the while Jean listened attentively and quietly until Eren finished. 

“Wow,  uh yeah I wasn’t expecting that like- wait. I guess my first question is you’re gay??” Jean stuttered out. 

“Oh. I guess Armin didn’t tell you.” Eren said honestly surprised. He always had just assumed his friend told Jean since they seemingly tell each other everything. “Yeah I’m gay.” It was strange to say it outloud so bluntly since the last time he came out was a few years back and he was so nervous he just blurted out “I like dick” to Mikasa and Armin. Not his smoothest moment. But right now felt good, it felt freeing. Sure he came out to Levi but this was Jean. He wasn’t associated with him much personally besides Armin and they didn’t really talk to each other unless on set or trading insults.

“Wow okay I guess congratulations?” Jean said unsure. 

“I guess so.” Eren chuckled breathily. 

“Well Jaeger I guess the only thing I can say is only you can know. From my perspective, you have feelings for him, and they’re raging strong. In the end it’s your choice though. How you handle it, if you handle it. The guy’s only there for another week right?”

“Yeah”

“Well I suggest you figure it out soon then” Jean urged. Eren nodded to himself. 

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Eren hung up and let out a long breath. He was going to do it, but when he opened the door-

“Levi…” There he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short too next one will be longer


	9. A long awaited event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but came in a timely manner. It may be like that but oh whale. I hope you enjoy

Eren swallowed with worry. “Did you hear anything?” He asked. Levi looked at him a moment his brain processing. Before saying anything he leaned in to lightly peck Eren’s cheek. 

“I can’t right now. Not while you’re my client. But it’s only a week. Is that okay?” Levi explained. Eren could only nod in response out of shock from what just happened. Levi smiled and walked back upstairs to his room. 

It took a while for the events that had just happened to fully sink into Eren’s conscience. Levi heard everything. ALSO, he accepted his feelings, very well actually. In fact, he reciprocated them? In a week's time, they could even pursue a relationship. His head spun as the thoughts all swirled in his head like a big tornado of emotions. He needed to lye down. 

* * *

The week went by with blushful glances, light flirtation, and impatience. But also some opportunity to get to know each other better in a way that just made everything deeper and the wait feel longer.

Levi told Eren about his past. How he grew up, his mom being a prostitute, her sudden death, how his uncle took him in then abandoned him. Why he is where he is now. Eren told him about the one time he confessed to someone and how it got him bullied until he finally pretended he liked girls. They listened to each other's stories carefully. One night in the midst of their discussion Levi asked the question he had been avoiding. “Eren why am I here?” He asked lightly. There was a long empty pause when sighing, Eren finally confessed to what drove him to do what he did. 

“I honestly didn’t even mean to” he began. “But I also didn’t care if I did. Someone was having a party and a bunch of people were doing them. I had the money and thought hey why not? I was in a dark place I guess. The show was giving me less screen time than usual so that freaked me out. I hated myself, still do sometimes, but not that way. I was always with some girl out of obligation to no one in particular and ended up breaking her heart because I could only go so far before it hurt too much to pretend. So, loneliness and wanting to not care about it was a factor in that. Also, I was pretty buzzed. I don’t like drinking; at all. But that night I actually ran into the guy. The one I confessed to and-” he paused for a moment, a bitter look on his face. “He got rough with me. He was drunk and in a bad mood I guess, but I didn’t really know that at the time. He made me think he actually wanted me and got me to go to a room with him. When he closed the door he became very violent. Shouting, name calling, touching.” His face paled. “He didn’t get far enough before some couple came in looking for a room and I was able to get away. It messed me up. A lot.” His voice was shaky as did his body. Levi looked down at the ground expressionless.

“Does anyone know about this?” he asked, his voice somehow a firey cold. Eren shook his head swallowing hard. Levi gripped his pants. 

“Who was he?” He asked 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s in jail for doing something else that night.” The brunette said. “Karma’s a bitch I guess.” 

Levi looked at Eren, a mixture of pain and anger in his seemingly silver eyes. Helplessness could be read over his entire body. He couldn’t do anything to change what happened. Eren smiled softly when his watched beeped. Looking down at it his eyes lightened.

“It’s midnight. The last week is up. I’m not your client anymore” he said. Levi raised a hand to caress the younger man’s cheek delicately as if he could shatter under his touch. Eren leaned into his touch, his emerald green eyes dancing across Levi’s face. The two leaned toward each other until they could feel each other’s warms breaths. Their lips brushed lightly before kissing tenderly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get another chapter out soon even if it's short again.   
> If anyone reading this is good at editing and has free time on their hands, would you be willing to proofread chapters for me? Proofreading your own work can be hard at times so it would be super helpful :)


	10. A/N

IM SO SORRY IM TERRIBLE I SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID SOMETHING IM LAME

I'm not dead I promise I just have been busy with work and school but I've got a chapter going right now and I'll try to get it up asap. 

please stay tuned and don't give up on me yet!


	11. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DID IT AAAAAAAAAAA  
> it's short but its done so there

“And then what!?” Sasha squealed drawing unwanted attention to the table in the small restaurant. Eren cringed from the eyes on him, his face pink.   
“Sasha keep it down _please_ ” He groaned, his eyes not leaving a spot on the tablecloth. Mikasa had yet to say anything and it was driving him crazy. As if his nerves weren’t already all over the place now there was the person he loved and respected the most and she wasn’t saying anything in response to it.   
“Sorry Eren I’ll keep it down just, tell the rest?” Her eyebrows bounced suggestively and she giggled.  
“Yes Eren I’m wondering this as well.” Mikasa finally spoke up and looked at him curiously.   
“Nothing,” he said passively. “We talked, kissed a little more, then went to bed.” Sasha squirmed a little in her seat while Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Our own beds guys.”  
“Oh,” They said in unison, while Sasha deflated in her seat.   
They talked some more, then paid their bills and went their separate ways. Mikasa and Sasha tangled their fingers and walked towards the shopping center.   
“What’s on your mind there ‘Kasa?” the brunette asked acknowledging Mikasa’s troubled look. She chewed the inside of her cheek and looked at her girlfriend before answering.  
“It feels stupid saying it out loud but I’m worried about Eren. This is his first real relationship and it’s with a man. I trust Levi with my life but… I don’t know. I don’t want him to get hurt.” Mikasa looked down at her feet. They were now stopped in the middle of the sidewalk while passerbyers walked around them, going on with their daily lives. Sasha knew she couldn’t make Mikasa not worry or loosen up, not so soon. It was Eren after all, he was all Mikasa had really beside Armin and herself, but, the brunette girl knew she could at least distract her girlfriend. She spoke up. “Hey babe, how about I make you dinner tonight? We are both finally free at the same time and I want to do something for you. We can dress up nice, eat, maybe watch a movie, maybe some other stuff~” Sasha wiggled her eyebrow suggestively to which Mikasa giggled and punched her arm playfully. Mikasa was fully aware of what her girlfriend was trying to do and she completely adored her for it.   
“That sounds nice,” she hummed softly.   
Sasha grinned and kissed her cheek. “My place at six, don’t be late, okay?” the brunette girl said pulling away. Mikasa nodded her head and gave a small wave as Sasha turned away and blew her a kiss.

* * *

 

It was six o’clock on the dot when Mikasa knocked on the door followed by a muffled crashing and loud cursing. Sasha answered the door as casually as possible but fell to a loss for words when seeing her girlfriend. Mikasa was wearing a dark red satin dress that clung to her fit figure perfectly and accentuated her features softly. Her make up was simple as she hardly needed any to look as stunning as she was and her hair fell in loose curls at her shoulders.  
“You okay?” she asked trying to hide her smile.   
“Fine, great, yeah.” she stuttered trying to recompose herself. She realized that the raven-haired girl was still in the hall. “Oh shit come in.” She moved out of the way and kissed her girlfriend’s soft cheek. It felt like forever since she’d been able to do that and not be in a rush somewhere.   
“That’s all I get?” Mikasa giggled and pulled Sasha in for a gentle kiss, making the brunette smile.   
“You look beautiful,” she whispered against her red-tinted lips. Mikasa smiled at the warm remark.   
“Thank you, love, you clean up nice as well.” She removed her jacket and sat on the sofa. “So what’s for dinner?” She made sure to save room for this.   
“I made ravioli with a white cream sauce and an arugula salad,” Sasha replied. “It’s actually ready now if you’re ready.” Sasha plated up their dishes and sat one in front of Mikasa’s chair and her own before pulling out the seat for her significant other.   
“Why thank you,” The black-haired girl chuckled, sitting. Sasha kissed her cheek again before sitting down.   
Dinner conversation went by easily and they were able to talk about things like the cute dog Sasha saw on her way home that she got to pet or the funny thing that Mikasa heard from a co-worker. The night was perfect, everything that Mikasa needed to get her mind off of Eren and work and everything else that would eventually come back to stress her out, but for now, the world was a million miles away.   
After dessert. Sasha cleared the dishes,   
“Need help with them?” Mikasa offered getting up.  
“Don’t worry love, I’ll deal with them in the morning. I cleaned as I went so there isn’t much to do. Let’s do pajamas and a movie, okay?” she suggested setting everything on the counter next to the sink.   
“That sounds perfect,” she sighed. They went to change, Sasha finishing first. She collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV to find something stupid and mindless to watch. Mikasa came out soon after, her hair up and in a baggy shirt and shorts. The brunette loved when Mikasa dressed up of course, but she also loved seeing her like this. It was a side of her no one really ever saw. It was just Mikasa, in all her natural beauty; Sasha smiled. Mikasa gave her a look. ‘What?’ it asked.  
“Come see me,” Sasha said, pulling her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. “I miss you.” Her voice was soft and she looked up at the ravenette. Of course, they saw each other regularly but they were always for short bursts of time while Mikasa was on her lunch break and they only had time for some coffee and a half-assed excuse of a lunch. When Sasha said she missed her, she didn’t just mean her, she meant her.   
Her body.  
The way her chest felt when she breathed.  
The warmth of her next to her for more than one second in a quick embrace.   
Her lips and the way her tongue felt intertwined with her own.   
_Her_.  
“I miss you too babe.” Mikasa leaned down and kissed Sasha.   
Their hands wandered and left tender touches on each other's bodies and their breaths became light and airy.   
The movie was long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, does someone want to be a proofreader? It'd be reallllyyyy appreciated
> 
> ALSO, i decided to give sasha and mikasa a little thing. i may do smut in the future but idk i fear the cringe soooo it'll have to wait.   
> Hope you enjoyed and i'll try not to be so booty at posting   
> <3


	12. A/N

*Says Ill be better about posting*  
*Doesn't post*  
Oof sorry guys I'll try to get my shit together things are slowing down so I have way more free time


	13. Gift

He paced nervously. It had been what felt like forever since he had last seen Levi. Eren’s probationary babysitting period was up and Levi had moved back to his own apartment. They would still meet up but it wasn’t the same. Every morning he would wake up to the empty house and feel an emptiness that made him uneasy. It didn’t feel right and he hated it.

Now he was walking around the living room unable to sit still. It had been two weeks since he had moved out and five days since he had last seen him. When word got out that Levi was the one counseling Eren, everyone who could wanted to experience the magic that was his companionship and counseling. He’d have to thank Armin for that. The blonde tweeted a picture of the two of them and raved about how Eren had undergone a total attitude make-over. He was glad Levi was getting good business but he missed him.

While in thought, the doorbell rang making the brunette jump. He hurried to the door and opened it where the strikingly pale-skinned man stood before him. His presence and aura were ones that demanded attention despite him being smaller in stance than Eren which was always so mind-blowing to him. It also helped that his shirt hugged his chest and arms just the right way and his pants were tight in just the right way and now his eyes were wandering.

“Are you going to let me in anytime today?” Levi vocalized, crossing his arms over his chest. Eren blushed and moved out of the way.

“Right, yeah, yes, sorry.” He babbled as the older man walked in. Levi gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

“It’s only me,” he whispered as he pulled him into a warm embrace, making all the tension melt away in Eren’s shoulders.

“Right,” he murmured hugging him back. “Sorry.” Levi waved off the apology and pulled a small parcel out of his coat pocket and handed it to Eren who gave him a questioning look.

“Just open it,” he said, acknowledging the boy’s expression. He nodded and tore at the paper to a small box. Giving Levi a look, he opened it to find a pair of small glittering silver diamond earrings.

“I know they’re not much and I know you could probably do better but I thought of you when I saw them and remembered you had your ears pierced and I’ve been making more money,” Levi rambled awkwardly before Eren kissed him gently on the lips to make him stop.

“They’re perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” He smiled making the ravenette’s heart twinge. Eren took off the ones he was wearing and put in the new ones. “How do they look?” He asked.

“Great,” Levi responded. “You look great.” It was uncommon for Levi to talk like this and show himself in such a romantic, vulnerable way and it was making Eren feel like butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

Everything was perfect. Almost too perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Yes. Chances of something coming out way sooner now though? Pretty high


	14. It's a first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm a liar I reallyy need to work on getting stuff out more  
> Also smut warning! Oh yes... its one of those ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The warmth of the early morning sun through the blinds coaxed Levi from his sleep. After a yawn and a stretch, he realized this wasn't his room, and this wasn't his bed. He looked over to see a sleeping Eren next to him. His heart raced for a moment before he realized they had fallen asleep watching a movie, so by the time they had woken up again they decided it was easier for Levi to simply just stay the night. He let out a sigh of mutual relief and slight disappointment. Of course, he wanted things to be that way with Eren, but he wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want the moment to feel rushed; he wanted all the time in the world to be able to experience everything he could with him. Levi looked over and admired the way the small beams of sunlight highlighted the lighter browns in Eren's hair and accentuated the softness of his skin. He did really, really want things to work out with Eren and it terrified him. 

Levi hardly considered himself a romantic person. The idea of romance always made Levi feel awkward and uncomfortable.

Lust was easy. Lust told you what to do. Your body just  _knew_ what to do and you followed, simple as that. Romance on the other hand. You have these feelings that are telling you a hundred things at the same time and not all of them may be right. Romance is what put you in deep with someone, and now that he wanted that, he didn't know what to do. Hanji made the right call with getting him something, but what after that? He knew better than to think that a relationship was just sex and buying each other things. He knew there was more to it than that. Now that more was, he wasn't too sure, but it was something, and that's what scared him. He didn't know. He wanted to do the best he could by Eren, and he'd have to do it from scratch. 

While lost in his train of thought, he was completely unaware that Eren was waking up until he was pulled out of his hypnotic state.

"Morning," Eren grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Levi jumped a little then looked over at him. 

"Good morning," he said, rolling over to face him entirely. Eren leaned in and kissed him to which Levi obliged, kissing him back. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck and pulled him close, their bare chests flush against each other. The brunette climbed on top of Levi who pulled away. 

"Eren, Eren, Eren, wait." Levi sat up and put his hand on his chest to push him back. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious..." he said, confused. He shifted his weight and sat up properly. "Levi do you want to have sex with me?" he asked, being straightforward. The raven-haired man spoke flustered,

"O-of course I do-"

"Then why did you push me away?" Eren interrupted. Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Eren look. Don't take it the wrong way. I want this. I do. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure about it. I want to make sure our relationship is more than sex."

Eren gave him a smile and kissed him gently. "Levi you're such a good man. I know how you must respect me and our relationship it's been over a month and you've hardly touched me. I was worried that you didn't like me as much as I liked you." 

"You really thought that?" He asked apologetically against his lips. The brunette nodded sheepishly and looked down. "Eren I can't even describe to you how you've come to mean to me." He leaned in and kissed him deeper than ever before. 

"Does this mean?-" 

" _Oh yeah_."

* * *

 

Levi's hands wandered Eren's body above him, taking in every dip and curve under his fingertips. After a heated unclothing session, Eren was back on Levi's lap, their bodies now bare and flush with each other. Eren could feel Levi's hardening member below him and it was exciting and scary and he wanted this so bad.

Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren's throat, neck, then shoulders, making Eren sigh out softly, his breath already shakey and full of anticipation. The warm glow of the risen sun added a lightness to the heavy, electric atmosphere in the room. Levi and Eren breathed each other's air as their lips teased and brushed each other before they finally kissed. It quickly turned from slow and light to heavy and heated, their tongues intertwining in a wet drooly mess. 

Eren's hips began to rock on top of him, making Levi groan into his mouth, his erection growing. 

"Levi I want you so, so bad," Eren whimpered, his cock aching for some sort of stimulation. 

"I know baby, I know," he hummed. Levi began to thumb at the tip of Eren's dick at a steady momentum. "Do you have any lube?" he asked softly. 

"Mmh~ yeah in that drawer right there," he responded distractedly. Levi continued to pleasure Eren with his left hand while he reached over to grab the said bottle and was met with a little bonus. 

"Eren~" Levi hummed pulling out a small toy. It took him a moment to understand what he was looking at before an expression of realization flooded his face. 

"T-That, That isn't mine..." he lied, his voice soft and unconvincing. 

"Well then who else's would it be?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk on his lips. Eren stuttered and tried to think of something but nothing seemed to want to come out.  "Cat's got your tongue?" He asked while Eren tripped over his thoughts. The brunette hid his face in his hands, the pink of embarrassment still showing in his ears. 

"Eren I don't understand why you're so flustered I'm about to fuck you," He began before a whimper escaped from the boy's hidden face. 

/"Don't say it like that!" he complained, lightly punching the older man's arm. Levi looked at him with an expression of understanding, making Eren fold into himself further. 

"Eren are you a virgin?" he asked, making the other man cringe and nod. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice tone managing to remain unaccusatory. "I would have taken it slower or waited longer," he continued before Eren briskly interrupted him.

"No! -er I mean, yeah, no. I want this Levi. With you. So, so bad. I didn't say anything because," he hesitated a moment. "Well because I thought you wouldn't want me if I was still one, a virgin that is..." 

Levi raised a thin eyebrow. "Eren that's stupid," he said bluntly, something that the younger man was still trying to get used to. Admitantly, no one had talked so straightforward to him in a while beside from Mikasa so it was an adjustment. Eren blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't like Levi was _wrong._ It sounded really dumb as soon as he said it. In his head, it sounded reasonable, out-loud, not as much. Levi sighed and embraced him. "I just want you to be sure about this."

"I am. I promise," Eren reassured him, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Levi kissed him, slower and softer this time, making Eren melt. His tongue greeted the older man's and tangled with it greedily. Eren mummed and shifted in Levi's lap, now flush to his chest. He ached for more, god he wanted more, his member growing harder, especially as Levi's occasionally rubbed against his own. Eren reached down and rubbed them together, making Levi pull away and curse under his breath, giving Eren a sense of satisfaction. Eren ghosted his fingertips over Levi's dick lightly and ran down the length of it, just enough to tease him, but not enough to offer any real relief. A low growl-like noise emerged from the back of Levi's throat that made Eren shiver. He could hear the bottle cap behind him pop open and he felt heat rush to his cheeks and ears and down his neck. Eren hid his face in the crook of Levi's neck and let out an 'eep' when the cool wet substance and Levi's rough warm fingers began to explore Eren's hole, teasing the rim lightly. 

"I-It shouldn't take too much," Eren spoke up, pressing up against Levi's finger. 

"I don't want to pat my own back Eren, but I'm bigger than your toy," he responded roughly, breath hot against the younger man's skin. He was noticeably holding back a lot and the thought was all the more exciting to Eren. Did he just get harder? Was that even possible? Eren whined at Levi's slow pace and lowered himself onto the slender finger impatiently. The raven-haired man read him loud and clear and got to work stretching him, digit curling and moving before he added another, making Eren's breath hitch. He wiggled his hips and fucked himself on the fingers hungrily. Their hot cocks rubbed together in their close proximity making both of them feverishly desperate for each other. 

"Levi pleeease~" he begged after three fingers had worked him into a panting mess. "Okay okay let me put on a condom," he said reaching over for one of the gold wrappers. 

"I'll do it," Eren suggested softly, taking it and ripping it open. He rolled it on over Levi's dick and kissed him before sitting up onto his knees. Eren slowly (almost too slow in Levi's preference) lowered himself onto the older man's cock, using his chest as support until he was at the base. Tears welled up in Eren's eyes, the dull pain making it feel hard to breathe. 

"Fuck Eren you should have taken it slower," Levi scolded gently, kissing the tears away. 

"I'm okay, I- I just need a moment," he breathed, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi rubbed his back and peppered his body with kisses as a distraction while Eren adjusted to everything. 

"Take as long as you need I'm right here," Levi said, rubbing Eren's thigh. Eren's breath was shaky and soft against Levi's neck giving him goosebumps across his body.

"Okay, I'm good," Eren said, looking into the gray eyes in front of him. The younger man moved a bit, getting used to the motion and the feeling of Levi inside him and it felt weird and good and hurt a little bit but it was Levi so it was okay. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kept eye contact as he lifted himself up and down Levi's dick. His breath hitched when he felt it rub up against his prostate and hell that was _good_. He shivered and arched his back, pressing down the same way so he could get that delicious feeling over and over again. Pre-cum beaded from his twitching cock, aching to be touched to which Levi gladly complied. How could he not when his boyfriend looked like _that_ , early morning sun making him glow softly, skin glistening with sweat, and the most erotic look on his face while he fucked himself on Levi. The ravenette took hold of Eren's cock and used their momentum to move his hand rigidly, making Eren's breath hitch and his body shiver. 

"You look so nice on me and you feel so good~" Levi praised, while Eren hiccuped whatever words he could manage out while his release approached fast. 

"Lev-Levi" he stuttered, gripping at his back desperately. "Nee-need to cu- cum."

"Then be a good boy and do it for me hm?" he cooed, kissing his neck. After a few more strokes and enthusiastic thrust, Eren came in a loud, hot mess of ropey cum on their stomachs which is the kind of thing Levi would normally mind but hell it was hot when it was him. Levi followed soon after with a low growl and a bite to Eren's shoulder that made him whimper. 

They toppled over in a hot tangled mess of limbs and heavy breathing while Eren clung to Levi like he was going to lose him. 

"I love you," Eren murmured into his neck to which Levi responded to with a hum and a warm kiss to his forehead. He'd clean them up later, for now, he wanted this to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was short and if it was cringe I've never written smut before and ima a mess but I hope you enjoyed regardless :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you did let me know! If you have any advice on posting or the story itself I would love to hear it
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
